Ice Abyss
by Nisshokuyami
Summary: I hoped you enjoyed you summery because it went bye bye XD. Enjoy the story!
1. Steaming Water

**Chapter: 1**

**Steaming Water**

Shima took deep breath before the large iron gates of Kuchiki Manor. She disliked her visits with the cold captain that ran her squad. She was always here on business, and it wasn't exactly 'him' that bothered her. No. It was his planned wife, Hisame Ina, or rather Kuchiki Ina now.

Ina-sama was cold much like Shima's taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, but she was a rather nagging and stingy type person. She had her good days and her bad, just like anyone else, but her bad days were the worst of all.

On a good day she would merely ignore Shima's existence and love on Byakuya. Shima always felt something flame inside her when this happened, but she never knew what this feeling really was. Ina could love Byakuya like no one else could. She loved him more then anything...on a good day. Her beauty was unmatched and all around perfect. From her angular face to her slim figure. Her eyes were cool and narrow, but her hair was a cherry blossom color with the length running past her waist and loose bangs fell in her face from the 'masterpiece' bun she bared because of her nobility. She was vice captain of the 5th squad serving under Aizen Souske, a very trusted leader to her.

Then she had her bad days. These days even Byakuya stayed as far away from her as possible. She would have these with good reason or sometimes just at random. These were the days when she nagged at everything Byakuya did and would disrespect Shima to no extent. She wouldn't ever call Byakuya what he was to be called 'Byakuya-sama' she always called him 'Byakuya' but on these days she said with coldness everywhere in her voice. She was stuck up and thought everyone was under her, even Byakuya, in this state. Although Byakuya allowed it to pass Shima could tell that it angered her taichou.

Shima herself was a rather happy girl from Rukungai, the 70th district. She had simple black hair and was rather flat chested, but her eyes were amazing. A beautiful emerald green with dashing lashes. Her black hair hid them from sight and she had short haircut to her shoulders allowing her as much freedom in fighting as possible. She wore the respectable shinigami uniform with her zanpoktoh slung at her waist with a half circle with an empty inside at the hilt.

"Who goes there?" A guard interrupted Shima's thoughts.

She bowed lightly.

"I am Masena Shima fukutaichou of the 6th company. Kuchiki-taichou has summoned me for a meeting." She said rather formally for her.

Her nodded and brought a walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"This is station 3 asking for permission to allow Masena Shima into the Kuchiki manor. Is my request accepted?" He asked into it.

"Hai it is. Kuchiki-sama has been expecting Masena-san. Allow her to come through." A static woman's voice came through the receiver.

He nodded again and opened the gate.

"Thank you, Onii-san" She said as she bowed to him and he nodded.

Shima walked into the property and admired it as she did every time. The Kuchiki Property was scattered with ponds, Sakura, and grasses. There was one place that her Kuchiki-taichou held very dear to him, but she never mentioned it to him that she knew. A creamed stoned path way lead to different parts of the property, including a fine looks gazebo. It had a beautiful detailed roof with the color of a moderate orange tainted across it. The pillars were a dark red color and the steps leading up to it were a pearly white. She suspected that this was the 'Kuchiki Shrine.

Shima had only seen Byakuya in there a few times and she had not once been in there herself. It held portraits of the deceased Kuchiki members and she suspected that he went in there to speak with his late wife, Hisana-sama. Now all he had left was Rukia and Ina. Unfortunately, Rukia had been missing for about 2 months now after she had been sent to Karakura town in the materialized world. They had suspected that she may have transferred her powers to a young high school boy named, Kuraski Ichigo. Shima felt grief when she thought of this. Rukia would be found and executed; as well the boy would be killed. She just hoped that she wouldn't be the one to do it.

She quickly ran her eyes across the rest of the property and used shunpo to arrive at the door. She took another deep breath and knocked on the door to the manor's home. Not to her surprise a servant answered the door. The young girl bowed to Shima. Shima placed her hand under the girl's chin and lifted it to her eyes. The girl looked shocked. Shima smiled.

"There is no need for a foolish things as 'formalities' around me. We are all people of equal status. You need not bow to me."

The girl quickly bowed again and welcomed Shima inside the house, ignoring her words. Shima sighed and walked in. The usual antiques and exquisite architecture of the Kuchiki Household greeted her. It bared sliding doors to all of the rooms and a rather warm atmosphere for how the household's attitude was.

The young servant lead her to a room that had a few chairs placed around it which seemed to be placed to where one could meet with another with ease. The room to the left wielded the bathroom as Shima had used it a few times before. It had the standard tub and shower as for bathing and rinsing one's self, but she found the shower rather pointless because every time someone took a bath the water was changed, unlike many families in Soul Society.

She noted steam raising from the crack in the door and figured Ina was in the shower.

The servant gestured to a seat and Shima sat in it.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama is in the shower at the moment and should be out shortly. Please wait here until he emerges." She said as she bowed and left the room.

Shima sighed and picked up a book from the side table. She read the title. It had 'Erased in Flames' written in kanji on the front. Shima sighed again as she had nothing better to do and opened the book. With in the first chapter she grew bored. The words were much beyond her vocabulary and talked about religious happening in the Real World, which Shima knew little to nothing about. It took her about five minutes to read one page and when she finally put it down 25 minutes had passed. She looked at the door to the bathroom and then back at the clock. A 'hmmm' escaped her lips and she called for a manservant that was passing by.

"Excuses me?"

He turned and walked over to her.

"Can I help you, m'am?"

"Hai you can. I was beginning to get slightly worried about Kuchiki-taichou. How long has he been in there?"

"Before you came it was about 45 minutes."

She gasped.

"45 minutes?! And he's still not out?!"

"I suppose not, M'am."

"Well thank you for your help"

He bowed.

'I'm glad I could be of service." he said before walking out with a bucket of laundry.

Shima laughed a bit at the sight of a man carrying Landry, but then focused on the problem at hand. Kuchiki-taichou could be in danger or something. He has never been in the shower when I come and I know he takes them before because his hair is always slightly damp...Oh his hair. It clings to his face and he looks so se- focus, Shima. If I do go in there he could get pissed, but I could be saving his life. Time to show your bravery, Shima! With that she gathered up her courage and walked to the bathroom door. She hesitated before walking in fearing to find Ina and Byakuya...Ugh she didn't want to think about it.

Her hand slowly grasped the handle that slid the door open.

"Kuchiki...taichou?" she asked softly as she slid the door open.

She jumped up and her eyes grew wide as she found her taichou just a raising from the tub. His eyes were in shock as well. Both were frozen, to confused on how awkward this was to say anything.

After about a minute Byakuya's eyes returned to his seldom expression and Shima relaxed a bit, but couldn't help but to run her eyes over his flawless body for a moment. The Kenseikan was removed and his hair clung to the back of his neck, making him have a slight seductive appearance. His body was firm and slender and frame just wonderful. Water dripped from him and he looked like one of those guys the Shima had seen in, what the real world people called 'Magazines'. Byakuya broke her thoughts and the silence.

"What do you want, Shima?" He asked calmly.

Shima's eyes were still wide.

"Uh..I-i..you..Umm...wh..your..I..." She stuttered, as she was lost for words.

Byakuya gazed up at her.

"Well if you would kindly turn your head so I can apply a towel around myself it would be greatly appreciated, Shima."

Shima returned to earth.

"Right, right, sorry Kuchiki-taichou."

She spun around and left the bathroom. Oh my god...I just saw Kuchiki-taichou...naked. Holy crap. He is so irresistible in that stage...Snap out of it Shima! What are you thinking?! He's your taichou your not supposed to things like that! Curse you and your flawless body, Kuchiki Byakuya! Damn it!

Shima was brought out of thought when Byakuya emerged from the bathroom. He had been too wet to apply all of his shinigami robes so he was warring a very light white kimono. It was what really brought meaning to his name, 'Byakuya'. This white kimono flowed on him like snow would flutter to the earth. It brought out his rather light skin and gave him the appearance of an angel. Rukia said before she had left, that even she would steal a few glance at her nii-sama when he was dressed in this kimono  
this was the kimono that made Kuchiki Byakuya appear, as he was...White Lightning.

Shima shook her head and returned to her seat. She had always been nervous of these meetings, but it was even worse today because of the event that had just taken place.

Byakuya took a noble seat across from her with bored eyes. Silence. This is really awkward... Shima thought. Then she accidentally blurted out.

"Do you know where Ina-sama is?" She covered her mouth after saying this.

Byakuya glanced at her and then out the window.

"I do not. She is probably at her company's office with Aizen Souske."

Shima jumped in shock.

"Y-you mean...i-it's... o-only...us" she finally forced out.

Byakuya nodded.

"She is having a rather askew day today..."

"Hm? What do you mean, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya gazed into her eyes and an understanding 'ohhhhhh' escaped her. Sometimes things were just like that with Byakuya for her. One look and she would understand what he meant or what he wanted.

"That is why I called you rather early because there tends to be a slight tension between you and Ina on her askew days." Byakuya explained.

Shima nodded and then remembered the awkward moment that they had just shared. She had completely forgot about it and in the rush of remembrance she blushed, deeply without realizing it. One of Byakuya's eyebrows threatened to raise, but he managed to keep it at bay.

"What is it, Shima?" He asked.

"Huh? What? What do you mean?" she said trying to look and sound innocent.

"Never mind. Regardless, I do have a reason for bringing you here. It is because I have found another file that Division 13 has released on Rukia's information before she left. It truly should be easy to gather information from Ukitake, but he cowers in fear of his subdornaite." I better apologize to him for that later... Byakuya thought.

"Hmm...Well I'm sure Ukitake-taichou is trying to protect Rukia-chan, Kuchiki-taichou. He's probably doing you a favor-" she didn't even finish before Byakuya cut it.

"Watch your tongue, Shima." He coolly said while shooting her a icy glance.

"I'm sorry...Kuchiki...taichou." She said softly.

A pause arose before Byakuya left and came back with a stack of papers.  
-----  
After two hours of looking of the papers they decided that everything Ukitake had given Byakuya was useless in this case. Shima and Byakuya caught eyes for the first time since Shima had been there and both were reminded of the ravishing beauty. Shima's heart skipped a beat when they came in contact with his deep black eyes. She felt as though she was being sucked away from the world and being disposed of in the comfort of his eyes.

"Well that proved invaluable." Byakuya said stacking his papers and placing them on an end table next to him.

Shima was about to stand up and take her leave, but Byakuya's hand reached over and grabbed hers as she began to stand up. She gasped and gazed over at him. Byakuya's eyes were barely at bay as he had been shocked by his own actions. Shima blushed widely. He noticed her blush and almost raised an eyebrow, but kept it at a normal level.

"I have something to ask you."

Shima gulped. She already had a pretty good idea on what his question would be about. Byakuya gazed directly into her eyes. To anyone else it would have been a cold glare, but she could see through that. She could see through his ice abyss.

"Why did you arrive into the bathroom when you had already foreseen me bathing?" He asked her rather casually.

She sighed and returned to her seat.

"Well your servant said you had been in the shower for 45 minutes before I came and then you were in there 25 minutes after I arrived, so I guess I was just...worried." She blushed a little.

Byakuya gazed at her." There is no reason to be worried about my well-being, Shima. Although I thank you for the concern."

With that an odd silence rushed over as both thought of the moment. Shima glanced up at her captain, who would usually seem noble and covered to her, but now the only image she had in her head was of his dampened body as it rose from the tub.

"Uh...Kuchiki-taichou?" She finally said softly.

He lifted his head a bit.

"What is it, Shima?"

She looked up with shock. She wasn't sure why, but she did. She looked like she was about to say something, but just gazed back at the ground.

"It's nothing, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya was a bit surprised, but stood up anyway. She rushed to her feet.

"Well I must be going Kuchiki-taichou." she smiled and spun around.

She began walking as quickly as she could.

"Bye Kuchi-" she was cut short as she tripped and began falling

"Ahhh!" she squealed.

Byakuya disappeared and reappeared in front of her using shunpo. She was caught in the warm safety of his arms. A paused came over each of them as she, without thinking, snuggled into him further, savoring his sent. He smelled much like sakura petals. It was a rather odd smell for a man and made her laugh when she thought about it. She was snapped back into reality as Byakuya shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

Her eyes grew wide and she flew her head up. Her eyes grew even wider as she was only inches from his face. Byakuya's eyes were rather wide for the third time that evening. Then they resided. His eyes seemed different to her now. They seemed to have let down some of the cold barrier that was always up. They were...Loving. She had seen these eyes only once before and they were directed at Ina-sama. Shima blushed and her face was as pink as Senbonzakura itself. His cold face let up slightly, but continued to be there.

"Kuchiki-taichou I-" she was cut off in the middle of 'I' when he pressed his finger to her lips.

"There is no need for formalities at the moment, Shima" He said to her in a whisper as he moved closer to her eyes closed.

Shima's eyes grew wide as she realized his intentions. She knew she shouldn't tare this honor ,that he had worked so very hard to obtain, away, but he was so...irresistible. She couldn't help it. Her eyes began to close.

"Byakuya...-sama" she breathed as she was only centimeters from his lips. She wanted to jump into them. Into they're iced, but welcoming abyss.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ Well there's the first chappy! Yay! Well I know what you all are thinking...Kind of predictable, eh? Actually, I have something rather interesting planned out, but that's for me to know and for YOU to find out by continuing to read lol! Well as always Read and Review please and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Bye!_

**Sneak Peek:**_ Incase you didn't already know, I give a REWARD to my readers. I feel like you guys deserve a little something. It always pleases me as a writer to have readers well read my stories lol! Well anyway, this is a sneak peek to up coming chapters and/or stories by me: P! In this case I have TWO! Yay for you! I have a little hint of the upcoming chapter and a new story! _

_**Chapter Hint: **__"Click. Click in the coming of the sakura blossom." _

_**Story Hint:**__ A man of high status. A man everyone looks up to. Why is adolescence so cruel to this man?" _

_Oh and yes they are always riddles. There's no fun in allowing you to know straight out, right? Yeah my riddles suck sometimes, but meh. They work out every once in a while. Well anyways, bye and have fun with your fan fictiony life!_


	2. Imitational Joy

**Pros: **_Ice Abyss is an original story written by me. Also Kuchiki Ina and Masena Shima both belong to me so I do have a copyright _

**Cons: **_Well obviously Kuchiki Byakuya ,and any other characters from the original story of Bleach, don't belong to me because if they did...Well let's just say that it would be much different._

**Genre: **_Romance/Humor_

**Pairings: **_Byakuya x OC (Shima), Byakuya x OC (Ina)_

**Characters in this chapter: **_Kuchiki Ina (5th division Kuchiki Byakuya (6th division Masena Shima6th Division and Matusmoto Rangiku 10th Divsion)_

**Arch in Bleach: **_Soul Society Arch_

**Arthor's Notes: **_Well this is the second chapter in Ice Abyss and I hope it comes to your likeing. I'm rather proud of this one and I have a little twist that some of you might have been totally suspecting or maybe it'll catch you offf guard. Who knows? Well please read and review,as always, and I would like to know if you guys thought of the last chapter ending a cliff hanger. I couldn't decided...Well anywho, enjoy the chapter!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ice Abyss**

Byakuya...-sama" she breathed as she was only centimeters from his lips.

Click. 

Both froze and spun their head's around. A door knob was opened and footsteps were heard as a door slammed. Shit... Shima thought. Both, rather quick to react, broke apart and used shunpo to arrive at their previous seats as if nothing had even happened, although both felt really awkward on what had occurred...or what almost occurred. Shima picked up her papers and crossed her legs. Byakuya did the same,but left his legs sealed together in a noble posture.

"So the suspected fugetive was sighted here,right Kuchiki-taichou?" Shima asked pointing at a map at an attempt to make it sound normal,but her vocie came out a little shaky and traces of red were left across her face.

Byakuya snapped back to her and nodded.

"That is correct,Shima. She was also said to have something to do with a boy named Kurasaki Ichigo..." His voice trailed off as Ina entered the room.

Her hair was tied up in it's beauty,as always, and had decorative curls flowing down the sides. Her bangs had been pinned back and she looked like she was ready for a wedding. Her shinigami robes hugged every curve on her body,except her legs. Her zanpoktoh was slung,carelessly, at her waist,but it only addedd to her sexy nature. Slut... was all Shma could think as her captain almost forgot how to speak at the mere sight of her. Shima ran her eyes between the two. 

She sighed internaly.What the hell was I thinking? I can't compete with someone like that. Besides, she's noble and he can't get enough of her. It was hopeless. Well of course it was,but putting that aside what was that look in his eye? It was beautiful. I wish I could see it...just one more time.

Ina brushed past Shima and Shima was utterly surprised. Byakuya had said that Ina-sama had been in a bad mood,yet she was ignoring Shima. Was her taichou lying? No. Why would he? He had no reason...Or did he? Shima was utterly confused.

She then scowled,slightly at the sight of Byakuya's eyes following his wife who had worked up a half smile. She could never do that on a bad day. Never. Shima stood up as Ina walked into the next room. She sighed.

"Well I'd best be off, Bya-Kuchiki-taichou." She had almost said 'Byakuya-sama'

"Yes you should. I will attempt to rechive more information from Ukitake,but untill we must stand stationary."

Shima felt her heart sink as his tone was no different then it's usuall,but when he took silent footsteps toward her, her heart skipped a beat. He leaned into her ear.

"We shall speak of this evenings events tomarrow,Shima." He whispered into her ear.

Shima nodded,absent mindely.

"Hai,Kuchiki-tai-"

"What did I say about that?"

Shima looked up in shock.

"I mean, hai...Byakuya...sama" she managed to get out in a whisper.

With that he nodded and she bowed. They both turned opposite directions. Byakuya heading for his wife,which now infuriated Shima, and Shima heading for the door. Both pondering on the nights events.  
---------  
Byakuya slipped into the door behind Ina. It had been the dining room. Ina waited for the diner to be served as she read the book that Shima had set down only hours before, 'Erased in Flames'. She seemed deeply into it and was around the middle,but when she heard Byakuya enter the room, she creased the corner and set it down on a small table that held a vase with beautiful flowers. Their colors where white and a light pink with light green leaves.

Byakuya and Ina met in the middle. Ina smiled her half smile and Byakuya's face lightened a bit. He hadn't been around someone he could lighten his face around in a while,but it felt lighter when he was around-. No. He could not think such childish thoughts. He was appalled at himself for even letting it go so far. He scolded himself for it,but that seemed to lesson as he reached Ina.

"Hello, Byakuya" She said in her almost angelic voice.

She embraced him and released. 

"Hello, Ina." he almost smiled when he swept a quick kiss on her.

They were about to get more intament when food arrived. Both walked calmly to their seats that were across each other. It was a rather big table for only three people,but everything was rather large on the Kuchiki Manor. Paintings of great Kuchiki leaders loomed over head as if they were being sure that no one was breaking the rules. Byakuya's eyes rested on Rukia's seat for a moment before returning to Ina.

She smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you include my subordinate finding me in the bathroom" His eyes almost lost their cool when that came out. 

He hadn't meant to say it,but he was so casual around his wife that it just...slipped. Something had just slipped out of Kuchiki Byakuya's mouth.

"Nani?" Ina looked up from her food with a sterner expression.

It was too late to lie to her now. It would break their never ending vow that had been made at their wedding. This was no ordinary vow. This was one bonded by Soul Society itself. An unbreakable one. One that if it was broken you would never be reincarnated and your soul would just die off into nothing. He could not allow that to happen to his soul. His soul was one of the purest in all of Soul Society. A noble's soul was the purest soul you could find,but he had surpased that. He was a prodigy and a nobleman. Along side Hitsugaya Toushiro and Yamamoto, Byakuya had one of the purest souls. Those three could never break a vow. If they did Soul Society itself could collapse. It was much preasure,but Byakuya had learned to cope with it.

Byakuya met her eyes with an iced over gaze.

"She said she began to grow warry of me being in the bathroom for so long. I had been in there for 70 minutes so she came in to see if I was ok,I suppose." 

Ina's eyes were wide.

"A-and?" she asked fearing the worst.

"And she saw me araising from the bathtub"

"NANI?!" Ina screamed and pushed to her feet. Servents came rushing,but Byakuya shooed them away.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT GIRL COULD BE THINKING RIGHT NOW,BYAKUYA?!" she yelled.

He sat with simplicity. 

"Hai I do. However, what chance does she have,Ina? I am married to you after all." He watched his words carefully so he wouldn't break his bond.

Tecniqually, the bond never states that kissing another woman while married was a sin full act,yet Byakuya knew it was. Really you could cheat on your wife or husband with out any dark smuges on your soul, although, your reputaion would parish. It was all about trust and that you could never leave this person,unless she or he died. That had been the case with Hisana. 

Ina cooled herself and sat down. Byakuya saw several of the servent's shoulder's drop from the tension and they scurried off to work.Ina reached across the table and grasped his hands. He held them,warmly, in his own. She smiled weakly.

"I just don't want to loose you, Byakuya."

"Why would you think you would loose me, Ina?" both moved in closer.

"I was afraid that I'd...loose you to that girl...Masena Shima." she whispered and the two shared a kiss that only lovers could share. Their tounges twisted in an inbreakable dance as they each had their eyes shut, savoring the taste of the other as if it would be that last time they could. Although Byakuya's actions were as normal,for a change, jis mind was swirling like a tornado. What had he done?   
------  
Byakuya woke with a slight jump. That had been the worst sleep that he had ever bared,unless you count the night of the day Hisana died. At first, he was slightly confused on where he was,but then the realilizeation came to him. He looked down and felt conforted by the usuall long cherry blossom hair rushing down his chest. His arms were wraped around Ina and she was almost in a casket in front of him.

He pulled her in tighter and she barely stirred,but in return she touched his arm that was down at her waist. Byakuya nearly smiled,but once again kept it to an internal smile only.

He was lost in thought about the prior evening, when Ina stirred in his arms. Her eyes inched tighter and then fluttered open. Byakuya turned his head down to face her back. She turned to face him in his arms and she smiled,slightly.

"Good morning, Ina." He said in a light vocie.

"Good morning, Byakuya"

He leaned in and kissed her on the nose. She continued to smile,but slightly frowned when he released so quickly. She looked at him with a puzzeld face.

"What's the matter,Byakuya" she asked.

Byakuya glanced down at her and looked back up, only to pin his eyes on hers. The ice abyss seems to be expirencing summer. Ina thought as she gazed at her husband.

"It's nothing, Ina." He said smoothly pulling her in closer.

His lips found their way to hers and they shared a morning kiss and Ina had no objection after that.   
-------  
Shima woke with a smile drawen across her face. She was in a state where she thought she was going to find Byakuya embracing her. She lifted her hand up to where his hand would be,but her eyes sprang open when there was nothing but an air full of space. She shot up and tears formed in her eyes when she remembered the true reality. She hugged her knees and droped her head in them as she cried.

The bed that she sat on was only a full size so there was barely enough room for two people. She had decorated ,the awfully tiny vice captain's room that they had given her a while back with a light purple atmoshpere. She had a water and rock soothing device that she had brought back from the real world, on her end table.The rocks were stacked up like steping stones and water was always rushing down them. She found it appealing.

The room also consisted of a small desk, that was currently covered with papers about Rukia, was squished in a corner with a bit of a rickity chair. She also had a miniture refridgeuator and a small table for one. The room had one window near the top and it was only and arm's length wide and long. She always kept purple blinds strung across it. 

Shima finally relaxed her crying,in the current dark, and lowered her knees. Baka. He's married damnit!

"Well if he's married then why do I feel this way torwards him?" She mumered to herself.

After 2 minutes of feuding to herself about Byakuya, Shima put her mind to rest and fumbled for the light that resided on the other end table,opposite to the one with the soothing rock and water mix. She found the switch and pulled it,flooding the dark room and releasing it's true form of bright purples.

Shima's eyes squinted for a moment before throwing off the covers and stedily getting out of bed. She then turned and made her bed as always. As she walked across the floor a vocie came behind her.

"Are you attempting to mimic your taichou?" 

Shima nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun around and her eyes were wide and she jumped again at the sight of ,none other then Matsumoto Rangiku.

Rangiku lifted her fingers and smiled as she did a peace sign. Her eyes were reminding Shima of Ichimaru Gin and she shivered at the very thought of him. She always wondered how Rangiku could even be near such a man.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Rangiku squealed in her peace sign.

"Hey, Rangiku-san." Shima said slightly solemly.

"Wait...Who let you in?" Shima thought as she was rather slow this morning.

Rangiku wagged her finger in Shima's face.

"What kind of greeting is that? And besides if your trying to act like Kuchiki-taichou then your going to have to put your eyes forward like this" Rangiku's eye brows pushed forward and she was plunged into an uncharateristic frown.

She had attempted to mimic Hitsugaya-taichou many times so this was not very new to her.

She pointed at them.

"See like that."

Shima laughed as Rangiku scowled and,just for the heck of it, followed Rangiku's lead.

"Then you have to push your back straight and act all suppirior to everyone." Rangiku rose from her slouching position and arrived at an almost perfect relaxed yet stern frown that Byakuya always wielded.

Shima did the same. Rangiku started prancing around the room saying things like "How naive." and "what ignorance." words that Shima knew Rangiku had no idea what they ment.

Then a knock came at Shima's door. Shima had been cooking her breakfast and abbondand it for a moment,but Rangiku kept running around the room. Shima opened the door and gasped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh not much of a cliffy...Or mabye it is...muhahahahaha! Anyway, this chapter did come out a bit short and focused mostly on Byakuya. The reason I did that was because I wanted to give you duys,as readers, a faint idea on how he does live. Thiswas basically introducing their life styles,excet for the Rangiku intrusion,but you can kind of sense how they each live. And if you haven't noticed, they are pretty different. This was not done by accedent :P. Well tune in for the next chapter and sneek peek!_

**Sneek Peek: **_This time I'm only going to have a chapter sneek peek XD!_

_"An icey vist brings a new issue. What has the fukutaichou gotten herself into?"_

_This one's rather...Bad,but meh. Also if you didn't get the last one it was basically saying that when Ina came in I introduced her. Click as in that was the noise the door made when she came in and 'sakura blossom' is refering to her hair :P. Well enjoy your fan fictionay life! Byes!_


	3. Iced Awakaning

**Pros: **_Ice Abyss is an original story written by me. Also Kuchiki Ina and Masena Shima both belong to me so I do have a copyright _

**Cons: **_Well obviously Kuchiki Byakuya ,and any other characters from the original story of Bleach, don't belong to me because if they did...Well let's just say that it would be much different._

**Genre: **_Romance/Humor_

**Pairings: **_Byakuya x OC (Shima), Byakuya x OC (Ina)_

**Characters in this chapter: **_Kuchiki Ina 5th division Kuchiki Byakuya 6th division Masena Shima6th Division and Matusmoto Rangiku 10th Divsion, Hitsugaya Toushiro10th Division_

**Arch in Bleach: **_Soul Society Arch_

**Arthor's Notes: **_Well I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer then my last because one I was grounded and two we had a HUGE writing test on Tuesday and I really didn't feel like wiriting this after that five hour piece we had to write TT. Anyway, that's why it took so long. Thank you to my reviewers your help and opinions make me a stronger writer XD! Also I hear from one of my reviwers that they find Ina...annoying lol! Anyone else agree? I enjoy writing as her character as she is either lovey or cruel lol. It entertains me X3! Well that's it! Enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ice Abyss**

Shima opened the door and gasped. Her eyes shifted down word and were met with the iced glare of Hitsugaya Toushiro. Rangiku,oblivious to her captain's presense kept running around. Shima shook her head and bowed to him.

"Kenichiwa,Hitsugaya-taichou." She tried to sound a bit loud so the Rangiku could hear her.

Shima's eyes were shut tight,but she heard Rangiku's footseps fade into a walk over to her,or rather her captain who was still outside the door. Ramgiku smiled.

"Hey,taichou!" she said doing a peace sign again and turning her eyes to resemble her friend's, Ichimaru Gin.

"Hello Matsumoto,Masena. I need to speak to you,Masena, about something. May I come in?" He asked.

Shima rose her head almost hitting the kid in the nose because of the quick movement.

"Of course, Hitsugaya-taichou." She said smiling,but he did not seem amused. He walked straight in and draged the desk chair up to the table. Ramgiku and Shima began walking towards him,whispering.

"Damnit Rangiku! Now what do you think B-Kuchiki-taichou is going to say when he finds out about this?! I'll be demoted!"

"Yade,yade, Shima-san you worry to much."Rangiku whispered with ease,ignoring Shima's near mistake.

_"Whatch your tounge,Shima." _ the words echoed in her mind.

Rangiku stole the seat across from her taichou and Shima rushed over to attened to the now burning breakfast. She sighed and made a plate anyway. She had made enough for two,but not enough for three. She began to turn,but Toushiro spoke first.

"Matsumoto, I need to speak to Masena fuku-taichou in private. If you would please leave and go to the division,it'd be greatly appriciated." He said,a int of mockery in his vocie.

He had to fight hard to resist a smile of his victory. Rangiku gave him a disgusted face,but in a joking way. She groaned.

"Do I have to?" she asked as a child may whine to their elders.

"Now,Matsumoto." Toushiro said with a surprising serious tone.

Shima could see that even his fuku-taichou was surprised by his words. She nodded and left without even glancing at Shima. Shima felt an awkward wind drift in as the door clicked shut. A minute of silence followed,but ten Shima finally broke it.

"Well are you hungry, Hitsugaya-taichou? I made enough for two." She said smiling.

"Hai actually I am rather hungry. I would like some, Masena." Shima was a bit surprised,but blamed it on him failing to go through puberty yet.

As she fixed their plates she began conversation.

"You know, Hitsugaya-taichou, you don't need to call me 'Masena' you can call me Shima if you'd like." She said turning her head and smling at the young boy.

He half smiled back.

"No, Masena. Masena is what you are to be called by a captain."

"Kuchiki-taichou calls me Shima..." she said softly.

"Well Byakuya is a man of mysteries." He said casually.

Shima gasped and spun around. _He just called Byakuya-sama Byakuya. Even though they are of equall status,Hitsugaya-taichou should never speak about Byakuya-sama so casually _she thought. He merely looked at her, bored.

"Nani?" he asked.

"This may be speaking out of line,but shouldn't Kuchiki-taichou be refered as such and not in such a familar manor? After all he is your el-"

"Age is only how long a man has been brething,not the extent of his respect and honor." Toushiro cut in cooly.

Shima was silenced. A silence arosed between them. Shima smiled and brought over the two plates. She set one in front of Toushiro and placed another on the other side of the table. She sat down and smiled.

"Let's eat." she said,laughing.

Toushiro nodded, not smiling,but not cold faced either.

They began eating their food with the traditional chop sticks and converesed a bit. Talking about real world items and random topics. Nothing to do with the political side of Soul Society.

When they each finished Shima took their plates to the kitchen. When she arrived half way there she tripped.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she squealed.

This made her think of the privious night and half expected to be caught by her taichou,but instead she hit the floor,both plates shattering. Toushiro rushed into the kitchen and sihed at the sight of Shima on the floor.

"Baka." he mummered, in a joking vocie.

"Hey! It's not my fault I tripped!" she protested.

Toushiro half laughed and bent down.

"Well we better get this cleaned up and then I need to speak to you about the real reason I'm here." he said avioding her eyes.

She hesitently nodded.

After all of the sharp points of plates were cleaned off of the floor Shima sighed in relife.

"Ahhhhh now that that's done, what did you need to talk to me about, Hitsugaya-taichou?" she said inocently.

He sighed and motioned for the seats that they had at the table. She sat, a bit nervous about what he was about to tell her. Toushiro sat across from her.

"We've found her." he said

Shima looked at him,confused.

"nani?" she asked

Toushiro sighed in a bit of impatince.

"We found her. Kuchiki Rukia."

Shima gasped.

"Has Kuchiki-taichou been informed?"

"No."

"Then he needs to know! She's his sister!"

"That is why I informed you first. I know Byakuya is cold,but he has to have some feeling toward Rukia. She will undoubtfully be sentenced to execution.

Shima's eyes tilted as she thought of Byakuya and Rukia.

"Your right, Hitsugaya-taichou,but why did you tell me? Why not tell him directly?"

"Because,Masena, he is closest to you and Ina,correct?"

Shima nodded.

"I wanted to have someone close to him tell him. Ina is rather...well I just don't really like her. So I decided on you." his eyes shifted to the floor.

Shima nodded and then looked at him. "What aren't you telling me, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

He looked up, a bit shocked that he was so horrible at hidding things.

"Well they want you and Byakuya to...Go and...Rechive her."

Shima gasped.

"Why?! It's allready going to be hard enough on Kuchiki-taichou! Why would they make him go and get his own sister for execution?!"

"Because he is the only one that they were sure would go through with it. The other captains might let her slip,but not Byakuya. He would never brake the rules no matter what."

------------

Shima sat at her desk in the 6th division office,unable to concentrate. _"The other captains might slip,but not Byakuya. He would never brake the rules..._ _" Yet he almost did last night. He almost broke his set rules..._ Shima thought. She set down her pen as she gazed off into space. They had been there for 2 hours now and normally she would have been done with almost all of her papers,but now,she had only done three. She couldn't focus.

Byakuya glanced up at his fuku-taichou. _Shima does not sound herself this morning. I'm curious to see what is provocting her. Perhaps it is my immature actions from last twilight._ Byakuya thought as he set down his pen. The small room had one couch,one table,squished in the corner, and two desks,one for himself and one for Shima. It was very bland and bared no touch of beauty or uniqueness except for one thing, the clock. Shima had begged and begged him for it and he couldn't say no to her face,but he never let anyone see that weakness. It was a wall clock with a little crystal carrasel on the bottom. Everytime the hour changed, the clock split in half and twiled around and played a varity of songs,much to joyfull for Byakuya,but they completely reflected on Shima's taste.

He cleared his thoat. He had to pass this conversation and what better time to do it then now? Byakuya was a man to get to the point,quickly. If she made a mistake,he would draw out the admittance of his mistake,unless him himself found it void.

Shima was snapped out of her trance and shifted her gaze to her captain who's iced eyes were pinned on her. She immedeatly was lost in the glacers of the ice abyss in his eyes.

"Is there something you wish to tell me,Shima" he inquired.

Shima opened her mouth to speak and then closed it and then opened again then closed it without answering.

Byakuya nearly sighed as he arose from his desk. Shima swore her heart skipped a beat as he made his way over to her desk. He pulled up the chair that was placed before his desk for vistitors and faced her from across her desk. He pinned his gaze on her and sat with nobility as he folded his hands in his lap. _So proper and...well...sexy...-Shit Shima stop! You need to stop thinking that way!_ Shima feuded with herself again.

She founded herself not being able to miss his body. Not being able to leave out one little detail of his complex yet simple face. Not missing a crease in his robes. She looked him up and down,throughly, before meeting his eyes again. Her body was acting on its own...or was it?

"Shima, do not eclipse your pratness secrets from me for I decree to myself that I shall discover them." He said to her his vocie cold,but not in a rude way.

Shima longed to tel him and she figured that she needed the two weights that had been bestode upon her. She decided the personal matter to come first. She felt guilty about it as she knew that after either of the topics Kuchiki-taichou would be in a rather bad mood. She wanted to speak to him about their personal 'incident' first because she guessed...curiousity.

"Byakuya...sama?"

He lifted his eyes to hers with interest.

"Hm?"

"The...um...thing that's been bothering me is...um...uh...the...uh...thing last...mm...night." she struggled out,blushing slightly.

Byakuya sensed this coming. He sighed and gazed away from her. His hands almost reached for hers,but he refrained. A pause awokened before he spoke.

"Shima, I do not know of my irresponsible actions of yesterday. It was an impulse desision." Shima's heart sank as did her expresion. Any hopes of haing an affair with the nobel man had just blown away with the fanned air coming from the peraly white electric fan on her desk. Then her stomach did a backflip as Byakuya reached across the desk and grasped each of her hands. His hands were warm and welcoming to hers,completely defying his demeanor.

"I cannot say,however, that I do not possess feelings for you, Masena Shima." he said rather kindly. Shima blushed much like the night before.

Byakuya leaned in his head slightly and Shima continued the gesture. They were of centimeters apart,once again. Taking in each breath and savoring it. Nothing was in the way this time. Shima moved the last couple of centimeters toward his face to where there was slim space left between them. She had barely enough room to move her lips.

"Byakuya...sama..." she breathed as their eyes stayed conceald from the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tehehehehehehe another cliffy XD! Once again I am sorry about the wait . I've been grounded and having a bit of a writer's blockage because the TAKS took a lot out of me 3. I'm sorry if this story is in lacks I did write it while still in the writer's block so yeah...Anyway, just to show some gratitude I may do a one shot,but not sure. I'm growing to love Shima. She's a complete opposite of me which makes me laugh a little lol._

**Sneek Peak:**_Ok once again a chapter hint _

_"Coming of ribbions and of brute. Towering them must be absolute."_

_Please note that if you have not read the Bleach manga you may not get the first part XD. Oh I almost forgot! The meaning of last chapter's hint! An' icey vist' refers to Toushiro's vist to Shima because his zanpoktoh is ice. 'New issue' refering to the fact that Shima and Byakuya have to go get Rukia. And obviously 'What has the fukutaichou gotten herself into?' refers to Shima and her 'predicament'. Well anywho, enjoy your fan fictionary life! Byes!_


	4. Moonlight Dances

**Pros: **_Ice Abyss is an original story wrriten by me. All events that happen in this story are mine and some are taken from Bleach. Shima and Ina also belong to me._

**Cons: **_All characters in this story, except Shima, belong to Kubo Tite, the creator of Bleach._

**Author's Notes: **_Ha! Finally! It's out! I finally got rid of that stupid writter's block that I was having XD. It's been a few weeks now, hasn't it? I have reasons for the delay, but those are irrelevant. I just want to apologize to my readers and do hope that you remain loyal readers to this story. The chapter was very fun to write. I sware there must be at least 3 different genres in this chapter XD. Well enjoy! _

Ice Abyss 

"Byakuya-sama…" Shima breathed before falling into the sanctuary of pleasure that were Byakuya's lips.

They had a soft and cooling effect on her. She felt her eyes close and her hands strength their grip on his hands, feeling the scarce warmth in the pale Byakuya Kuchiki. As she squeezed his hands tighter he did the same and each pulled in closer to one another. He opened his mouth to her, Shima was a little shocked by the action, but the pleasure of it quickly washed shock away. Her heart beat faster as their tongues danced. He seemed highly experienced and it made Shima smile. Her captain was much different then before. He was aggressive and she swore she heard a slight moan of contentment rupture from him.

They broke apart and kept their foreheads together as they both slightly panted. As Byakuya drew and exhaled breath Shima felt the kenseikan slightly bump against her upper forehead. Byakuya's eyes were focused somewhere behind her and Shima's eyes were focused on the wood below the two. _What have I done?_ She thought to herself and both brought their eyes up to the other's at the same time and Shima's special way of knowing what her captain was thinking struck her more then ever.

"What have…. I done….?" She breathed in a whisper and brought her head and hands away from Byakuya.

He seemed unmoved, with a passive expression on his face. He was staring off into space, deep in thought. Shima dropped to her knees and cradled her head in her hands.

"What have I done?!" She yelled as she cried.

She gasped as a body sat gracefully next to her, closer then he would have before. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It is not only you, Shima. I have also done wr-"

"KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!" A shinigami barged through the door and yelled inside.

Quicker then Shima's eyes could follow Byakuya was on his feet, in front of his vice captain, purposely covering her from the shinigami with his dense robes. Shima ceased her slight sobbing. He had a passive face and the ice abyss returned to his eyes.

"What is your business here?" He asked simply.

The shinigami was doubled over, panting, but he straightened his back.

"The fugitive, Rukia Kuchiki, has been spotted. I have been ordered to inform you that you are to go get her." He panted.

Shima rose her head a to face him, but the shinigami didn't seem to notice. Shima saw the side of Byakuya's face. Nothing was on the barren flesh that was his face.

"Understood."

The shinigami bowed.

"hai, Kuchiki-taichou."

With that the door clicked behind the shinigami as he left the room. Byakuya glanced back at Shima who was making her way back up to her feet. He then looked at the two-sheathered blades and picked up Senbonzakura and Sasshi, Shima's blade. He handed it to her and began to turn, but a firm hand clasped onto his shoulder. His eyes grew slightly wide, but when he faced Shima he had no expression.

"We will speak of this later, right?" She asked smiling with crescent moon shaped eyes.

Byakuya smiled internally, but remained impassive on the outside.

"Yes we shall"

He then lightly shrugged off her shoulder and turned for the door and clicked it open.

----

Rukia's feet padded strongly along the sidewalk as she sprinted down the road. She knew whom she was running from, but where she was running she did not know. Flashes of Ichigo ran through her mind, but she dismissed them as the purple backpack matched her footsteps and bumped up and down against her back. _What have I done?_ She thought not even being aware of the fact that Shima had spoken those words only minutes before.

The moon hung like a glowing egg in the sky above her and the stars were strung across as if the finest silk maker in all the land had made them. Streetlights created a soft orange glow off of Rukia's body. She then stopped short as she felt another presence, but then dismissed it and sprung forward with all her might.

As she reached a clearing in the sidewalk she came to a stop, doubling over from the entire running. A Street light flickered above her, threatening to go out. Once she had caught her breath she came to a standing position and gasped as she fell back from another shinigami standing directly in front of her. Rukia's eyes shot out wide and her eyebrows flew up in disbelief.

"S-Shima-fukutaichou….." She breathed

Shima smiled, but this time it seemed more mysterious then normal.

"Your senses have dropped, Rukia-san." Shima said as she held her hand on the hilt of Sasshi.

Rukia stumbled to her feet, still wide eyed. Her eyes then resided as she switched her eyes to the ground.

"You are here to take me away, right?"

Shima smiled more like Ichimaru-taichou then ever before.

"Well you do cat-"

A blue flash flew across her on her left side and her eyes grew wide as she spun around seeing a being she had not seen in quiet some time. A Quincy. Rukia gasped.

"I-Ishida!"

Shima smirked at the young boy.

"Quincy, eh? I have to say I did believe your breed was nearly extinct. What can I do for you?"

"Well the breed is still alive and well and I do believe you have something I want."

"Oh? And what's that"

"Hand over Kuchiki-san or I will have to use force."

Rukia gasped.

"Ishida don't get involved! Run!"

"Too late, Kuchiki-san, I'm already involved." He said as he held the blue Quincy bow in his hand and glared at his opponent.

Shima laughed.

"You plan to use force to rescue Rukia-san from me? Ha! You wouldn't be able to defeat me and even if you some how did, I did not come here without back you know."

Ishida's expression slightly turned to shock and Rukia's face completely lost whatever controls it had left. Shima smirked and opened her mouth to speak, but Byakuya, with his hands behind his back, walked out from behind a corner, behind Rukia. He did not bare his white captain's robe so the moonlight gave him an even paler look almost representing his name, White Night.

Rukia stood frozen with fear as Byakuya walked lightly passed her. Ishida's eyes grew large. He recognized this shinigami yet he didn't know from where. He believed his father had shown a picture of this man, but Byakuya had been a little younger then. Byakuya's eyes didn't even glance once at Rukia as he passed by her.

"N-nii-sama…" She breathed from her frozen fear.

He took a spot behind Shima and only a few feet from Rukia.

Ishida turned his attention to the new shinigami.

"And you are…?" He asked.

"My name is of no importance." Byakuya said in a smooth tone with a passive face.

Shima smirked at his comment and faced her opponent.

"I do believe back up does come in second, correct? If you defeat me then you can face my taichou."

Ishida's eyes flew open wide.

"Your…t-taichou?"

"Hai. 6th division's captain, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ishida's eyes resided. _So that's him. The heir, or appears to be head now, of the Kuchiki family. As expected he is quite poised. Even a touch of beauty to him. That was why my father had shown me him. Because he was largest potential threat to the Quincys, excluding the captain-commander of course, but this man. There is no telling how much power he has gained in 7 years. Even at the time he was a threat to the Quincys. _He thought.

"It seems you aren't going to attack. Well I guess I get the first hit."

Before Ishida could react a strong pain erupted in his right shoulder. Shima appeared on the other side, Sasshi unsheathered. Rukia's eyes grew wide once again. _Her shunpo is amazing even on Earth…What is it like in Soul Society? Is it as strong as nii-sama's? No that's crazy talk only a select few can surpass him and she's only vice captain. _Rukia thought.

"ISHIDA!" Rukia screamed and took a step forward.

Shima looked back and sheathered her blade as she smirked and the Quincy fell to the ground.

"Well that wasn't exactly fun." She said as she made her way back to Rukia.

As she passed Byakuya she couldn't help, but to nearly taste the feminine smell of cherry blossoms coming from Byakuya.

She then unsheathered her blade and set it on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia gasped.

"Are you going to come quietly, Rukia Kuchiki?" She asked her in a slightly stern voice.

Rukia darted her eyes around and then sighed with defeat and nodded. Shima released her blade.

"Good let us go th-"

"Don't move!" A voice ruptured from behind her near the fallen Quincy.

Byakuya's eyes faintly lifted and Shima turned her body. She smiled at the young man with bleached hair. She took steps forward, passing Byakuya once more. Rukia stood, dumbstruck.

"And who might you be?" Shima smiled with crescent mooneyes.

"I am Kuraski Ichigo."

Both Byakuya and Shima's eyes lifted to the 'shinigami'. She noted the large Zanpoktoh on his back and looked a little puzzled, but then wiped it off.

"Oh? So the reports were true. You were the one that stole Rukia's powers. If that is the case." Shima unsheathered her blade, " Then I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

Ichigo rested his hand on his blade.

"Before we begin this I would like to know the name of the person I am to kill."

Shima smirked.

"If you defeat me then I shall supply that answer."

"Tsh."

Silence rose and then Ichigo drew his blade and charged at Shima.

"ICHIGO NO!" Rukia yelled.

Shima didn't even look at him as she unsheathered her own blade and blocked his attack with one hand on her blade. Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"Oh? Is it my turn? My bad I wasn't paying any attention." She smiled.

Suddenly the pressure that he was placing on her blade disappeared as she appeared behind him. He fell from the loss in force against his blade. Shima laughed as he stumbled back to his feet.

"Hey brat can I ask you something? Do you know the name of your zanpoktoh?"

"It has a name?"

Shima laughed.

"A shinigami that doesn't know the name of his own zanpoktoh? How pathetic. Well seeming as though you're going to die here there is no point in explaining it to you. You would never understand." Shima smiled as she raised her blade above her head.

Ichigo's eyebrows and mouth turned into a question like look. Shima merely smiled.

"Air canvas, Sasshi." She said simply and her blade transformed into a furry like ribbon.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"what?"

"As I said you would never understand. Now go ahead attack me with all your might."

"Ok you asked for it! AGHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo ran at the girl.

As he swung his blade down, Shima made a few quick slashes with her brush and his lade was stopped by a wall. His eyes shot up.

"What?!"

He tried to force his sword out, but it was futile. Shima smiled and made many quick, flowing designs and vines appeared around Ichigo. Both, Ichigo and Rukia's eyes shot open.

"Ichigo…"

Shima smirked and clasped her blade between her hands.

"Constrict, Sasshi!" She yelled slightly and the vines constricted onto Ichigo.

He let out grunts of pain as they became tighter around his body. He struggled and struggled.

Shima laughed.

"It is futile. Someone of your low level cannot do anything to escape Sasshi's bind."

Ivhigo grew silent and, suddenly, a large amount of spitual energy flooded the area. Byakuya seemed unaffected, but Shima's foot slid a little and her eyes grew wide.

"What?!"

The green painting of vines disappeared as Ichigo jumped out landing a shallow slash on Shima's left shoulder. Her eyes continued to be wide and Rukia just stared in disbelief as she barely held herself up off of the ground. Byakuya's eyes traced up to Shima's eyes and her cut.

Shima turned her head to shinigami on her opposite side.

"Psh. Lucky"

He rushed at her again, but her blade became hard and she blocked the attack, but only just. She quickly drew another sword to hold with her left hand and attacked him, but only to be dodged. As her head was turned her drove his elbow into the back of her neck. Her eyes flew open in wide fear as spit flew from her mouth with droplets of blood. She landed on her knees coughing barely holding both blades, back turned to Ichigo.

He drove his blade down on her, but when it reached her it vanished. Shima caughed and turned her body, wheezing because of the direct attack. Her hands were on the floor and her knees were touching it, making her seem like a child playing as a dog.

Ichigo's face was in pure shock and Shima was weezing, but shock just made it worse. Ichigo's eyes then turned to Byakuya who held the blade.

Ichigo faced him as Byakuya's hand rested on the hilt of his blade. Sudden;t, he appeared behind Ichigo and blood raised into the air, tainting the ground and Ichigo fell down and hit the ground, hard. Shima gasped as her breathing became more and more controlled until she could finally speak. She held her head in shame.

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-taichou." She said. Byakuya glanced back at her and then faced forward.

"It was only to practice my skills" He said

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia held running over to the group.

Shima rose to her feet and cut her off while Byakuya stood next to Ichigo.

"Stop, Rukia" Shima whispered to her as she held the struggling Rukia in her arms, "Do not rush to his side. It will only make things worse." Rukia's struggling subsided and tears grew in her eyes.

"Hai, Shima-san." She said sollemly and Shima released her, but Rukia ran to Ichigo's side. Shima used shunpo and cut her off, pinning her to the lightpost.

"Stop it, Rukia!" She yelled, "Do not make things worse for yourself just to be near a mere human! Or you will cease to exsist…" Shima's grip hardened on Rukia's throat, but not with the intenet to kill.

Byakuya took a step nearer to Ichigo.

"Why waste what little life you have on a child such as this, Rukia? Nothing you do will be able to help. He is dead." Byakuya said and Rukia's head tilted down as she began to cry.

Byakuya felt a grasp on his robes.

"Who ever said I was dead?" Ichigo asked

Shima gasped slightly.

"Amazing…" She mummered in a low voice to where not even Rukia could hear.

"Let go." Byakuya said without even looking back at the child.

"I can't hear you. Look at me when you speak." Ichigo said in a challenging voice.

"Is that so?" Byakuya turned his head, "I see you don't need that arm"

Rukia charged from Shima's hand and landed a kick right on Ichigo's hand, making it fly off of Byakuya's robes.

"Rukia? What are you doing, Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up, Brat!" She yelled at him with a new found look in her eye.

She turned her head to Byakuya.

"I am ready to recive punishment for my sins, nii-sama. I now relive that my actions were wrong and fighting is futile. Please take me to Soul Society where I will await the sentence Room 46 shall besto upon me."

Shima walked over to Byakuya's side, a little closer then normal, but not to where anyone could take notice.

Byakuya nodded and turned on his heel, Shima close behind.

"There is no need for a final blow. This child will die with in the hour. Shima."

"Hai, taichou."

She took steps forward and a voice spoke behind her. It was faint and she could barely hear it.

"Rukia…." It was Ichigo's voice, but Rukia didn't even glance back. Shima smirked slightly at the act that Rukia was putting on.

Shima knew that Rukia belived she was fooling her brother, but Shima also knew Byakuya wasn't buying it. He was head of the Kuchiki family. Tricks like these were child's play to him.

Shima drove her blade into mid air, the brush particals turning stiff like a blade.

"Unlock!" she yelled slightly.

And the doors to Soul Society appeared before the three. Shima swung her blade and it reverted back into it's normal form. She sheathered it and was first to disappear behind the white mist. She transformed into a pure black butterfly as she disappeared.

Byakuya follwed close after her and last, but not least, Rukia followed, looking behind the doors as they slid shut behind her, leaving Ichigo damp with tears, blood, and rain along his body. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but, after a few minutes struggle, darkness incased him.

Not much of a cliffy, but whatever XD. I think I began getting lazy near the end because it's about 12:30 and I started at 10:30 so I've been writing for a while XD. I enjoyed this chapter a lot because I got some fluffiness in and fighting. Oh and Shima's shikai is released! Yay! It is a fun shikai lol. Another thing I loved was the fact that I got to play a bunch of different characters XD. Fun stuff. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee that it will be right away. I will try as best as I can, but I cannot be certain…

**Sneak Peek: **_Chapter sneak peek._

"_Sentence and betrayl. Chaos surrounds the one of holy robes."_

_Good luck with that one XD. Untill next time, peace ._


	5. Past Acquaintances

**Chapter:5 **

**Past Acquaintances**

**Note to Fans**: _This chapter is rated T unlike the previous chapters. Please ask permission before viewing and remember, read at your own risk. Also I suggest listening to "Lithium" By Evanescence while reading the first part up to the last part. Then switch to "Anywhere" By Evanescence._

* * *

Rukia walked slowly between her elder brother and his vice captain, Shima Masena. She felt tears threaten to spill over her eyelids, but then she looked up at her brother and forced the lump in her throat back and turned her head so she looked ahead at the coble stone street as they walked through Seretei. She couldn't allow Byakuya see her cry. It wasn't something he would approve of.

She remembered the great games of tag back in Rokungai and how they faded off when Byakuya adopted her. She was still curious as to why he would do something like that, but she never had enough strength to ask him.

Strength….

Then the thoughts of Ichigo came pouring back into her mind. The way he had looked on the day of his mother's death anniversary when she suggested that a hollow killed his mother. His teary-eyed face as he was forced to face his own mother. And then the worst of all sent her over the edge.

His face when her horrid, insensitive words drove into him only a few hours before.

The tears in his eyes. His want to move to help her, even though it was futile. Everything of the past few hours. It all flooded into her with too much force and haste. Too much for her to carry. She felt as if she would drown in it. Tears fell freely now as Rukia walked without feeling. She felt like she was detached from her body. Like a dream or she was watching someone else. Nothing felt real to her. Then, suddenly, she felt lightheaded. The weight of everything finally drowned out any feeling she had left and the last thing she saw after a sharp pain hit her side was her brother's apathetic, uncaring face as she fell to the floor.

"Rukia!" Shima exclaimed as the young girl fell to the floor.

She immediately rushed to the floor to attend to her, but noticed that Byakuya kept walking. At first she thought he just didn't care, but then she took in the situation.

His sister, whom he must have loved in some way, was going to be executed.

He could do something about it, but he had way too much pride to do that. He must have been zoned out. Not even paying attention to where he was going. Just lost in his thoughts of one question.

What should he do?

"KUCHIKI TAICHOU!" Shima yelled loudly so that he could hear her from his daze.

He instantly turned around, but a little slowly, looking like there was no rush. By now by standers, who had been watching the girl being led through Seretei, where surrounded by her and Shima.

"Hey! Back off! Give her some air, you idiots!" she yelled at the black abyss of shinigami as she struggled to find a glimpse of a white captain's robe and then…

He was there.

By her side, his eyes slightly frantic, but nothing other people would notice, only Shima. _Shunpo…_ she thought.

"What is the issue, Shima?" He asked calmly

"She seems to have fainted, taichou." Shima said a little less calmly.

Shinigami where pocking there heads between them trying to catch a glimpse of the fugitive. Slight annoyance flashed across Byakuya's face and that was all Shima needed for a signal. While Byakuya continued to fan the girls face ever so slightly, Shima stood up and scowled at all the shinigami. She heaved in a huge breath and...

"ALL OF YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! SHE NEEDS SOME SPACE! IF YOU REFUSE TO COMPLY I'LL CUT ALL OF YOU DOWN!" She yelled, but it seemed a little too loud because Byakuya slightly cringed at the noise.

_Sorry, Byakuya-sama_ she thought.

Most scattered, but some smirked at her. They were trying to piss her off and she knew it. She smirked back at them and drew her zanpoktoh half way, but then something caught her hand.

She looked down at her hilt and saw Byakuya's hand covering hers, stopping her from drawing her zanpoktoh. All the men with their zanpoktohs unsheathered froze in fear before the man.

"That is enough, Shima" he said to her then turned to face the men.

"Please remove your filthy, worthless beings from my sight. It's disgusting." He said calmly, the ice abyss glaring at each of the 5 men how still stood staring at them.

Four of them to scattered, but one stood his ground. Byakuya pretended not to notice as he released Shima's hand and turned to her.

"Call the 4th Division, Shima."

"Uh taichou. There's still one here-" she whispered, but then he cut her off.

"Yes I know. Just do as you're told." He replied coldly.

Shima was slightly taken aback, but then she bowed deeply.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Kuchiki taichou."

Byakuya looked down on her, a hint of sadness in his face, but then she rose and smiled.

"Have fun" she mouthed and he gave her a silent.

"Yeah right" look with his eyes and turned to face his 'opponent' while standing in front of Rukia and he watched Shima flash step away.

He looked at the young man. He seemed to be around 16 or so with dark red hair and it was slung up in a pointy ponytail. He had a white cloth tied across his forehead and a normal shinigami uniform. Two things slightly caught Byakuya's attention.

The first was the boys odd 'eyebrows', Byakuya guessed, you could call them. They where more like jagged tattoos that spread across all of his forehead and down his arms it seemed like.

The second was the vice captain's badge the glinted in the summer light. The kanji was easily readable to a noble like himself.

"13th Division, I see." Byakuya said calmly.

Then it hit him.

He barely remembered this boy. He was the lowly one from Rokungai that had barged in on him and the elders when he was adopting Rukia. He had walked past the boy, but never paid too close attention to him.

The boy held his zanpoktoh out in front of him.

"This is awfully ridiculous, brat. There is no reason for us to cross blades in the middle of a street." Byakuya said coolly.

The boy stayed silent for a few moments and then spoke.

"Well then we should change the location, Kuchiki Taichou." He smirked.

Byakuya slightly sighed.

"As I said, there is no reason for our blades to cross. We are comrades. Besides, brat, we wouldn't hear the clinging noise of blades in our battle, if we ever had one. I wouldn't have to draw my zanpoktoh."

The boy's smirked widened.

"Then shall we spar, Kuchiki taichou?"

"No." he said

"Are you scarred?" the boy mocked.

Byakuya's face remained passive.

"No, I just do not spar with the lowly likes of you."

"I think you're just scarred" He mocked as he smiled.

"I will not repeat myself"

Just then Shima came running back.

"They're on their way, Kuchiki taichou." She said as she reached him.

She looked the boy up and down a few times and then glanced back at Rukia and then back at the boy. She thought for a second and then comprehension spread across her face. Although she had not been in school when this boy was a freshman, everyone knew him. She hadn't heard he made vice captain and frankly she didn't care. She could out match him anyway. She had been a shinigami much longer then him.

She had been a shinigami as long as her captain had. They had stayed together all through the years in the academy, but he had something special. A prodigy. He surpassed her by a long shot then, but now, they were a bit closer in skill. Even though they had most of the same classes, she only talked to him a few times and they were usually very short conversations because, frankly, she was pretty scared of him back then. Now she was only his vice captain because of one thing.

There wasn't enough room for her to be captain.

All the spots were taken so she just stayed where she was. Where she had been for at least 100 years.

"Renji Abarai" She said calmly.

Byakuya didn't shift his head, but Renji turned his head to face her. She was clearly older then him and almost the same height of her captain.

"How do you know my name? You look about as old as him." He pointed to Byakuya with his zanpoktoh.

Shima slightly chuckled.

"Well everyone except my captain here" she smiled at Byakuya, silently showing him that she was joking, "knows who you are. You chased after Miss Rukia Kuchiki after she had been adopted. And as for your second comment, that's because I am, you dumb ass." She said smiling.

Renji smirked.

"So what are you? Some drop out? I heard Shihoun taichou, Urahara taichou, and Kuchiki taichou all went to school together and look at them now. They're all captains! And look at you. Your just a vice."

Shima smirked.

"Yeah that is correct. I am just vice captain, but do you know how long I've been a vice captain?"

"How long?" he asked sarcastically.

Shima used a quick shunpo that Renji would never hope to see. Almost as fast as the taichou's. She ended up right by his ear. Renji gasped and his eyes went wide.

"A hell of a lot longer then you, fledgling." She whispered in a sly voice.

Just then the 4th Division rescue squad showed up.

"Kuchiki taichou! We're here!" the leader yelled.

Both Shima and Byakuya turned to him and Shima flash stepped back to her captain's side, a little bit closer then usual. Then she stepped forward.

"She's right there. Take her straight to a jail cell after she's been treated."

He gaped at her.

"But Masena fukutaichou…"

"Do as she ordered." Byakuya said coldly and no argument came up.

He looked at Shima then back at the boy who was focused on Rukia being lifted up into a stretcher and carried away. His face wielded pain in it.

"Sorry our 'fight' will have to wait!" she yelled over at him using air quotations with her fingers.

Shima slightly laughed and then turned to Byakuya.

"Shall we go, Kuchiki taichou?"

He nodded one quick nod and they disappeared from sight. Renji stared for a few more moments and then he too disappeared and nothing was left in the barren street.

Shima and Byakuya sat on opposite ends of the couch in the division headquarters. All their paper work was done and nothing was really left to do. Byakuya knew Ina would be home a bit late and he had some hunch she'd be in a pretty bad mood…and usually these hunches were right. So he wanted to postpone going home as much as he possibly could.

With nothing to do, Shima followed Rangiku's method.

When in doubt, break out the sake!

Shima flash stepped from the couch and returned moments later with two bottles of sake. She wasn't sure if Byakuya was a big drinker, but she sure as hell knew she wasn't. She enjoyed one single bottle and that was about it. 8 ounces of sake was enough for her.

She smiled at Byakuya and offered him one of the bottles. He slightly hesitated in taking it, but then grasped the bottle and Shima collapsed onto the couch while Byakuya sat straight, and stiff, legs delicately crossed. Shima lied half way down, her shinigami sandals off and over in a corner and her feet up on the couch, completely relaxed. Byakuya slightly scooted to his side and put a well-distanced amount of space between him and her feet.

Shima smiled slightly. She had millions of questions for him, but wasn't sure how or when to ask them. With this doubt, she randomly selected one and spit it out.

"So what were you thinkn' about when you were walking after Rukia collapsed?"

"About the execution" he replied quickly.

"We don't know for sure if there will be one, you know?"

He gave Shima a slightly pathetic look.

"Please do not try and act as if you don't know. You have been a Shinigami long enough to know the laws."

Shima sighed in defeat and nodded. Then she faced him again.

"So…what are you going to do about it…?"

He glanced at her, quickly and then his eyes were on the floor again. He took a sip of Sake.

"Absolutely nothing." He said simply.

Shima's eyes grew wide. She knew he had a lot of pride, but to do this? Strange… She took a sip of Sake and then opened her mouth, only to close it as he gave her a warning look. The discussion was over.

"Ok now I presume it's my turn to ask questions?" Byakuya asked.

Shima laughed and nodded as she took another swig from her Sake bottle. Byakuya took one as well.

"Ok then. Why on Seretei did you tell him, that lowly, vice captain, your age?"

Shima made a fake pouting face.

"You know I'm a vice captain too." She argued.

"You're missing the point."

Shima sighed and took a swig from her bottle.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel important that he knows. I don't care what other people think of me like you do, Byakuya-sama."

He looked at her slightly confused. She sighed and pushed her self up into a sitting position with her legs freely released on the couch.

"When you're from Rokungai, no one cares what you look like, where your money's from, if your rich or poor, or even what sex you are. They just care about the person you are. So you could be the ugliest or poorest or the most shim type person that ever existed, but had a great attitude then you'd have a million friends in Rokungai. Do you understand so far?"

Byakuya nodded and Shima smiled as they both took a swig from their bottles.

"Ok so I've always had that attitude and I've always been treated that way. I never take people in by their appearance or background. We're all people regardless of were we're from. So if everyone thinks I'm a drop out of a shinigami, then I don't give a shit. As long as I know I'm a great shinigami and I know that I'm not horrible, then I'm perfectly content. I don't, and never have, given a shit what other people think. If you live in a life where you're worried about other people's opinions then you can never truly be yourself, in my opinion, and what kind of crapped out piece of a shit that life would be…"

Byakuya blinked at her a few times surprised by her insight and her language for that matter. He had never known she dug so deep.

"I see. So… when you see me you don't think of me as a noble or a captain, just as a human being. The same way you see people from the lowest pits of Rokungai?"

"Exactly. I don't see a person by status and I would never fall in love or marry because the person was rich or noble or high in status. I'd only marry for the fact that I love that person. That is all."

Byakuya nodded. He thought about why Ina had married him. It wasn't for love it was all because she was forced. She probably found the money a perk as well and maybe being able to have sex with an attractive man every once in a while, but she had never actually loved Byakuya himself.

Then he thought of Hisana. She was a person who loved him for who he was, not what he had or his status. Just because she loved his inside being and, looking back on that, Byakuya knew he had been happy. Happy in a way he would never be happy with Ina. _She must have had this 'Rokungai Attitude' Shima is talking about_ Byakuya thought.

"That's why" Shima continued taking a large swig from her sake bottle and lowering the empty bottle onto the coffee table, "I hate the fact that nobles can only marry nobles and Rokungai people can only marry Rokungai people. I mean I understand that it could screw up the bloodline or whatever, but still. If a Rokungai person fell in love with a noble then that means they really love them. They don't do it for money. No one from Rokungai is like that. It's so stupid! I don't see why the nobles have the right to be with whom ever they choose, but when a Rokungai person falls in love with a noble it's like some jinks or something!"

She was shouting now in the small space. Byakuya gazed at her, listening to her words as they spilled out. They made perfect sense. Why weren't the two aloud to mix? It's completely stupid. Byakuya shared the same view when he married Hisana and he still did, but he was going to allow Shima to finish.

"We all deserve the right of falling in love with whom ever we wish! We are no different then the nobles and it's completely, utterly, unfair!" she finished.

Byakuya paused gazing at her a little shocked. After a minute Shima looked back at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama. I didn't mean to blow up in your face. It's just…I wish it could be different, but there's nothing I can do about it. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not for as long as live. I will never be able to do anything about it…" A tear filled up on her eyelid and she closed her eyes allowing the pure tear slide from her cheek.

Byakuya longed to comfort her, but he was afraid if he did she would just cry harder, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that…_don't be such a wimp, Byakuya!_ His father's voice boomed in his head and his eyes shot open, glaring down at the couch. Then he moved, ever so gracefully, to her side, embracing her in his arms, stroking her long, black hair.

"It'll be ok, my little black goddess…" He whispered soothingly and then his eyes sprung open in shock.

"Byakuya…-sama…?" Shima asked from what he had called her, but not pushing away from his shoulder.

Byakuya remained frozen. That's what he had always called Hisana. He had comforted her like this many times when she searched for Rukia. He had called her that and now he called Shima that. Then he realized something he had been running away from. He was…

In love with her.

He no doubts. It was like it was with him and Hisana. Always secretly meeting. Always loving each other and missing each other and worrying about one another. He hadn't realized it with Hisana until a bit later, but he was sure with Shima.

He then snapped himself back to earth and continued to stroke her hair embracing her tighter still, a puddle of tear made water resting on his shoulder as her tears fell freely now.

"It will all be ok, my little black goddess.

No ones hands will grip you, my little black goddess.

You are always safe in my arms so don't cry, my little black goddess.

If your tears reach the floor, Senbonzakura and its wielder will wither so

Don't cry, my little black goddess…." Byakuya sang in a whisper against her ear.

Shima's eyes were shocked now, but she clung to him tighter and sucked up her tears as she nodded and pushed away from his shoulder to face him, slightly confused. Then she noticed the pain striking his eyes she could sense the tears wanting to break free, but they didn't. She embraced him again.

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama"

Then she released him and shook her head and smiled.

"You're too stiff, Byakuya-sama" she laughed slightly, trying to cheer him up.

He looked down into her eyes and his eyes became pain free and soft, grateful for the change in subject. He didn't want to linger on the song he had just sang. It was Hisana's song after all. The one he had always sang to her when she was sad…

"I have always been this way, Shima."

She laughed again, a little less forced.

"Not always" she said.

His eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that." He took sip from his Sake bottle and set it aside.

Then he looked down at his shinigami sandal covered feet. He internally smiled and reached down to remove them. He softly placed them on the floor by their feet after he had finished and allowed his pale feet to cling to the floor.

Shima smiled and sat up all the way, her legs in a crises-cross-apple-sauce position with him sitting to the side of her, legs still crossed.

"Well back when we were in school, you weren't as scary around Yoruichi and Kiisuke, you know."

He frowned.

"Well that was…long ago."

"But still! You weren't always this stiff!" she smiled

Byakuya's frown deepened a little.

"True, but after they left and then…. Hisana died…. I finally followed the way I was supposed to be."

Shima frowned, noticing the joke was over. She moved her body closer to him and he watched her, slightly wary. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, her feet now behind her as she sat up on her knees.

"Your not supposed to be like anything, Byakuya-sama, remember? Don't worry about other people's opinion, just be yourself," she whispered in his ear.

He closed his eyes as her warm breath ran down his neck and Shima's eyes closed too. They both took in the moment. Then he slowly set down his sake bottle and wrapped his arms around her as well. She smiled as her head laid on his shoulder.

"You don't understand, Shima. When you are noble, you have to act a certain way." He whispered.

"Well then act that way around people, Byakuya-sama." She leaned her head away from his shoulder, "not around me. I know this is not what you're like, Byakuya Kuchiki. You were not born like this. I'm not stupid, you know. I know what you once where and I know you can go back to it. Just try."

He blinked at her for a few moments and then slowly shook his head.

"I can't…"

Shima smiled and moved into his lap and he uncrossed his legs underneath her weight. She brought her hands up to his face and pushed up the corners of his mouth into a smile. She laughed at the stupid forced smile she had made and then it faded off into awe as she saw the weight lift off her fingers and she looked at him, eyes wide, as she removed her fingers and there he was. Byakuya Kuchiki was…

Smiling.

Shima blushed furiously as she looked at his flawless face that now looked alive with the slight smile. Her fingers reached back up to his face and began tracing his lips.

"Like that…" she managed to breathe.

Her fingers memorized each of his features and his eyes closed and his smiling face lowed to a peaceful grin as his eyebrows relaxed into a peaceful line.

"Beautiful…." Shima murmured in a whisper, unable to stop herself.

One of Byakuya's eyebrows arched up and his eye opened. Shima immediately stopped and took her hand away, blushing and looking the other way. Byakuya slightly smiled, it was coming much easier to him now. He grasped her face gently.

"What was that, Shima?"

She forced her self to look into his soft, flawless eyes. She couldn't lie to those.

"I said…. that you're…beautiful…. Byakuya-sama…" she whispered, blushing again.

Byakuya looked into her deep hazel eyes.

"You are beautiful in my eyes too, Shima…." He whispered.

She then leaned in closer to him, closing her eyes. He repeated her movements and pressed his baby soft lips to hers. He parted his lips for her and she, almost greedily, took the invitation as she allowed her tongue to touch all the corners of his mouth as he ventured into hers. Then their tongues met in the middle and they began to dance together, sharing everything they had with one another. Shima pushed herself closer to Byakuya and her hand tangled in his hair as the other rose up from the couch and, slowly, ran across his thigh and up his torso. She memorized each of his toned mussels and took in the moment with open arms. Byakuya grasped her back pulling her closer to him and the other hand caught up with her hand and guided it up to his face as he guided her hand along his soft cheeks and then he released it. Her hand fell to the couch, but then Shima lifted it back to his face holding his right cheeks, gently. His free hand then, slightly slowly, ran up her torso, carefully avoiding her breasts by making a quick dash up the middle of them, and then held her soft cheek in his hand. And then they reluctantly broke apart for a brief moment, each breathing hard. Shima gazed into his eyes as their foreheads touched. She reached up to his kenseikan and released it from his hair; he did not stop her in anyway.

Shima gently set the porcelain hairpiece onto the ground as his black hair fell into her face. She smiled at him and slowly, hesitantly, reached for his white captain's robe. Once she realized he was allowing her to, she grasped the white robe and slid it smoothly off his arms and tossed it down to the floor. She took in the scene before her. It reminded her of earlier today when she had seen Byakuya in the moonlight in the real world. Such a flawless beauty he was. Now he was bathed in the moonlight of a high window and the only light in the room. Shima thought about the door being unlocked and then remembered she had locked it earlier. She slightly sighed with relief and returned her gaze to her captain. Her eyes were asking him, but she said it out loud anyway.

"Are you sure…you want to do this…Byakuya…-sama?" she whispered.

He gazed at her with a soft, but serious look.

"I have already broken the rules many times, Shima. Once more will not make a difference…" He whispered gazing into her eyes.

She smiled at him and shifted her weight in his lap to where she was facing him, her legs straddled with him sitting in between. Shima crossed her legs behind him and laid her head on his shoulder, thinking and calming herself. She had never done anything like this before so she was a bit nervous. Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Do not worry, Shima Masena." He whispered as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

She smiled and exhaled loudly, letting out much of her air. He smiled, gently, and softly twisted himself around and pushed her back onto the couch. She landed with a soft _pliff_ and she gazed up at him. She smiled at him and his gentle, small smile came back. He lowered down on her and pressed his lips up against hers once again.

Her hands tangled up in his hair as she pulled him down further down onto her, but then they slid down his torso again. She hesitated at the v-neck on his uniform, but then her hand fell. She felt him smiled above her lips and she traced her hands back up to his sash. Her fingers traced it for a moment and then she gave it a small tug and it…

Opened.

His pale body was released to her eyes. His toned torso was released to her view, but she was too preoccupied with his kiss to see it. He lightly shrugged it off and it fell limply to the floor. He then reached to her right arm and undid the vice captain badge. It fell to the floor with a _clink_ and the kanji saying '6th Division' glimmered in the moonlight. _Good thing I removed my shoes._ Byakuya thought as he released his lips from Shima for a moment and then returned.

He then tugged lightly at her sash and slid off her uniform and it landed on the hard wood with a _pliff _and then they broke apart gazing at each other in the moonlight. He brushed her hair back from her face and they each gazed at each other. A tear fell down Shima's face and instead of wiping it away, Byakuya came back into her, knowing that she wanted that instead of him asking. Shima smiled. _Thank you, Byakuya-sama _she thought as the pure tear slide to the couch's surface.

* * *

**Author's Notes**_Ok I gave you guys a long chapter because I feel REALLY sorry for you guys to have to wait so long for me to just write something up :P. I really loved this chapter because of all the elements I got to include. There was intense depression, an almost fight, and a romantic ending! I also loved the fact that Byakuya sang to her! So cute….. Now I made this chapter a little less Byamia at first, but then I added the last part to make you peoples happy XD. It was angst and non-lovey dovey in the beginning because I wanted you to get a hint of Byakuya and Shima's past. Pretty interesting, yeah? Well anywho, no cliffy this time either, but I settled on this ending because I thought it was rather good, but I could be wrong. I am the writer after all. It doesn't matter what I think, it only matters what you people, the readers, think so please review if you can! Now, with all this free time I've been writing and stuff, but then it got deleted when my computer crashed so, even though I've already written this chapter and three more, they're all gone and, frankly I didn't really like them so this is completely different! Now I promise I'll write some more and get them out as quickly and efficiently as I can, but for now, ciao!_Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji: © Kubo Tite 

_Shima and plot: © Nisshokuyami_


	6. Ecstascy

_Note to fans: In this chapter, there are five different songs that are sang and played. I strongly suggest getting these songs off Lime Wire or something and playing them as the character begins singing or playing them. It helps with the feeling. Now those songs are,_

_1.)Breathe no More by Evanescence_

_2.)Anywhere by Evanescence_

_3.)Dancing Inside by All American Rejects_

_4) Alones The full version by Aqua Timez_

_5.)Six by All That Remains_

_Please try and find those songs, or know them very, very well, before reading this chapter and then play them when the part starts. Also note, that some themes in these songs may not be suitable for young children. Enjoy ._

**Chapter: 6**

**Ecstasy **

* * *

Shima woke to emptiness beside her. She cracked her pale, soft eyes open to find nothing beside her. Not a pillow. Not a blanket and certainly not Byakuya. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _A dream?_ She thought and frowned with pain in her eyes. She really had to stop that. She was going to end up hating herself for being from Rokungai.

A silent tear slid down her cheek, but then she noticed something. She was not in her bed. She was on the couch in her division and then she remembered the vivid reality of the night before. Then, all at once, a sore pain skyrocketed from her lower abdomen. She moaned gently and heard a very soft, almost silent, laugh from her side. She flung her head around to see Byakuya sitting at his desk, already starting on the paper work. She blushed frantically and smiled a little.

"So….that really did happen…?"

He smiled gently and nodded. Shima smiled back, but then Byakuya sighed.

"We are expecting company soon so you should probably dress yourself…." He sighed.

Shima's eyes flung open in shock and looked down at her bare self and then she looked him up and down as he sat at the desk. His hair was in perfect position, the kenseikan perfectly placed in his hair. Not a dirty spot on him or his uniform, but then Shima noticed a slight, small light pink mark on his cheek. She laughed and he looked back at her.

"What is it?"

She pointed to the spot on her cheek where the spot of her lip-gloss remained on his cheek. He slightly blushed and wiped it off.

"Now please. I brought you some clean clothes so do put some on"

Shima laughed and nodded.

"Ok"

She pulled herself up from the couch and gracefully grasped her uniform while sliding behind one of the two closets to slip it on.

As she came from the closet she began to search for her armband ,which didn't take very long because it was lying right by the couch where Byakuya had laid it the night before. She smiled at it as she thought of her night the prior evening, but that made the pain flood through her again. She clutched her pubic area in pain and moaned again at the pain. Byakuya slightly chuckled.

"Sorry. I presume I was a bit too hard….?" He said.

Shima laughed and stood up straight again.

"No prob, taichou" she smiled.

"Shima, Ina is going to be here soon wondering why I didn't come home last night. So the story is that I fell asleep at the office. It's not technically lying so The Vow won't be disrupted, but it's not so truthful that she will find out….what happened…" he said and Shima nodded in agreement.

"Uh one question though, Byakuya-sama. How did you get my uniform…?"

"I went over to your house this morning. You really need to lock your door you know?"

Shima gasped a little. _Byakuya-sama…Went to my…house? Uh oh. _

"It wasn't too messy, was it?"

"It could use some TLC"

Shima laughed a little.

"Yeah you're right, but with all the papers we get, I don't have time."

Byakuya opened his mouth to reply, but a knock came from the door and he glanced at the door and then to Shima, but she was already at her desk with her stack of reports in front of her. She had to admit, he looked pretty tired which would be perfect for their alibi, but so did she. Another thing was that she hadn't had a chance to brush out her hair so it was a complete mess. She looked at him a little frantic and took out a brush from her drawer.

She stroked it through her short black hair a few times and decided it was at least a little decent. Byakuya took out a mirror from his drawer and checked his cheek and took the scarf off to check his neck for more pink lip gloss marks and, to Shima's dismay, he had more then one purple bruise like mark on his neck. She looked at him more frantic now and he smiled to calm her.

"Don't worry" he mouthed and then slid the scarf back on.

He composed his face by closing his eyes and reopening them. Then there he was. The same apathetic, cold captain she had always known, but she knew better now then to believe that false face.

"Come in." he said in a level, and uncaring voice, returning to his paper work and Shima grasped a sheet and began.

Just as he had expected, Ina came through the door. She looked like she had had a pretty good sleep last night and she looked to be in a rather calm mood. She frowned at Byakuya and didn't even glance at Shima.

"I thought I might find you here, Byakuya." She said like a hissing serpent.

Shima's eyes grew wide. _Looks can be deceiving. _She thought, preparing for the worst.

Byakuya took her words and it seemed like they had no effect on him. He lowered his pen and looked up at his wife.

"Oh and look! You have the pesky, good for nothing, rat with you!" She shouted.

Shima winced at her words, but kept her some-what calm demeanor and took her insults.

"What can I do for you, Ina?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you didn't come back last night." She lowered her voice, but it still felt like a hissing snake to Shima.

"I fell asleep here. As did Shima. We were buried in reports last night because we had to go fetch Rukia. I apologize for not informing you." He said to her.

She nodded and looked him over. Then something that practically horrified Shima happened. Ina used a fairly swift flash step and came to Byakuya, ripping off his scarf so the purple bruise like spots came into view. Ina and Shima's eyes grew wide, but Byakuya stayed composed. Ina rose a finger, shaking, up to point at his neck.

"W-what a-are t-those…?" she stammered.

"You should know, Ina." He said slightly cold.

Shima understood now, but she still was confused as to how he was going to tell the half-truth through this. Regardless, she played her part and began to snicker slightly. Byakuya gazed at her with a cold gaze.

"I would've hoped you would not of done that. My vice captain wasn't supposed to find out, Ina."

Comprehension spread across Ina's face.

"I see. Well I'll see you tonight, Byakuya. Don't stay too late just dump it on the rat next time…" With that she stepped out of the office and flash stepped away.

Byakuya let out a sigh and looked at Shima.

"That was an awfully close one. Next time watch where you're kissing me." He said to Shima, yet he knew it was futile.

Shima she forced the best laugh she could, but she still couldn't forget her now immense guilt, and pointed to her own marks on her neck.

"Why don't you listen to your own advice, taichou!?" she yelled, joking, "I had to bury my head in my arm the whole time she was here! That was really risky, you know!"

"You're the one who started it, Shima" he said returning to his work.

"Yeah, but you're the one who wanted it!"

Byakuya sighed in defeat. Shima made a slight 'humph' noise and tried to return to her duties, but the twinge of guilt was growing larger and larger. She shouldn't be making him lie for her. That was horrible. Everything she had been doing for the past 6 weeks had been horrible. Not only horrible, but unfair to Ina as well.

Shima's footsteps in the empty dungeon rebounded off the walls as she walked through the hall. She was gazing up at the numbers of different cells finally finding the right one down the hall a little. She looked down and sighed relief as she found a girl in a solid white kimono. She flash stepped to the spot in front of her cell, slightly startling the girl. She leaned against the bars and gazed inside.

"Hello, Rukia." She said smoothly and slyly.

"Shima-sama"

Shima laughed with false humor in her voice before frowning again.

"What's with the '-sama'? 'Shima's' fine, you know."

"Well I think everyone deserves the title '-sama' now. I am a lowly piece of crap anyway."

"No, Rukia you aren't. You were doing your job. And unfortunately, our job is saving the world. You saved that boy and then transferred your powers to him to save his family. I would've done the same thing."

Rukia spun around.

"How do you know that?!"

Shima smirked.

"The 6th Division was in charge of watching over you just incase you failed. So naturally, Kuchiki taichou and I came and observed you, but his visit was cut short because something came up here. I am the only one that knows. Why I didn't help you, you ask? It's because" Shima leaned in closer, " I despise you, Rukia Kuchiki. Why didn't I capture you then? Because I wanted to give you more time to bond with your pathetic human friend so it could all be crushed in the end. Why do I despise you? Because of what you did Kaine. He was an awfully good friend to me. My best friend and you killed him you good for nothing bitch. That's why I will enjoy your downfall, Rukia Kuchiki. Why did I come here to see you?", Shima smirked, "To inform you of your downfall. You shall be executed in twenty five days, Rukia Kuchiki."

Suddenly, Shima was partially down the hall after using shunpo. She continued to walk.

"Adieu, Rukia. This will be the last time we meet." She said before disappearing from sight and ending up beyond Rukia's sight.

Rukia was left with the most horrified, shocked expression that any one person could conjure.

Shima's eyes gazed down at her warm, wet hand as she allowed the warm shower water to fall down her pale back. She sighed once and a tear fell as she thought of her unfair actions and affair with Byakuya. _I shouldn't do this. It's not fair to Ina. I'm passing a well-guarded line. _She thought. Her eyes pinched up as a tear fell down into the mess of water.

"I shouldn't make Byakuya-sama lie for me…." She whispered out loud, tears and pain apparent in her voice.

"No one can be happy this way. Not me. Not Ina. And not Byakuya. It forces us to be sneaky and it makes his honor lie on the line of being broken. I can't do this no matter how much I love him…" she whispered

After she had visited Rukia she had made her way home to finish the rest of the papers for the division and she had slid into the shower to clean herself and she, secretly, hoped to wash her sins away as well.

With no other options Shima straightened her back and reached for her shampoo, falling into her only true sanctuary. Singing. Her voice sounded like true magic when she sang. Each note hitting perfectly and the crystal clear sound of her voice rebounded off the white walls.

"I've been looking in the mirror for so long…

But I've come to believe my soul's a bitter sound…

All the little pieces falling…. shatter…

Shards of me too sharp to put back together…

Too small to matter….

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces…

If I try to touch and I bleed….

I bleed….

And I breathe…

I breathe no more…." She completed the song's first verse in a whisper with tears tearing from her eyes and warm water burning her back.

She shut off the water and leaned against the shower wall, crying muffling her beautiful voice with pain.

"Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits mouth….

Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child….

Lie to me commence me that I've been sick forever…", she began bawling and singing the words at the top of her lungs like at a concert,

"And all of this will make sense when I get better….

But I know the difference…

Between myself and my reflection, I just can't help but to wonder…

Which of us do you love…?

So I bleed….

I bleed….

And I breathe…

I breathe no…

Bleed…

I bleed…

And I breathe…

I breathe…

I breathe…

I breathe….no…more…." by the time she said the last line she had slid down to a whisper and had slid down to the floor, hugging her knees.

She bunched up her knees and held them close, shielding her face from the world. All the guilt that she didn't think she held. All the hurt that she didn't think she had. Pounded down on her with unbelievable force. Today's event had woken her up from her dream and now she faced reality.

She sat in her shower for three hours before a doorbell ring ceased her tears and woke her up to earth from her own thoughts. She slowly rose to her feet and slipped on some pajamas and made her way to the door. She opened it and her eyes flew into shock as she griped the door with white knuckles.

"Ichimaru…taichou…." She breathed.

He merely smiled at her with his snake like grin.

"I'm sorry for comin' so late an' sorry for scarin' ya, 6th division vice captain-san"

Shima forced a smile even though her life was a living hell right then.

"No problem, Ichimaru taichou. Come on in, sorry for being dressed like this."

Shima, nervously, moved away from the doorway to allow him inside, but he stayed put. Shima looked at him, puzzled.

"Actually, vice capn'-san, I was hoping you'd like to come ou' for drinks wi' me. See Rangiku isn' 'round an' she's usually my drinkin' partner so she said you didn' drink much, bu' that's what I need, understand?"

Shima couldn't help, but let her face fall. She didn't want to go out that night. She had had quite a day and she just didn't want to go anywhere, but she couldn't refuse the taichou either. _What should I do? What should I do?…. Wait I've got it…_ she thought.

"Um Ichimaru-taichou, I was actually not hoping to go anywhere tonight. See I've had quite the day so if you wanna stay here and have some sake I have some in the fridge."

Gin's smile didn't waver. To Shima's surprise, he said…

"Sure, vice capn'-san."

Shima slightly smiled and moved out of the doorway to allow him in.

The 3rd captain wasn't wearing his captain's robe so the normal shinigami uniform clung to his bony features giving him an almost dead look in the frosty purple light of the room.

Shima, unlike most others, felt no uncertainty around the creepy captain. It may have been that she had been around the same age as him or maybe it was all the stories Rangiku always told of them when they were small. Whatever it was, she felt no fear. She felt oddly comfortable around him. It was always something odd about her. Whenever people feared someone or something she found comfort in that person or object. Like Byakuya….

She cut off her thoughts as a lump began to form in her throat. She had to keep him off her mind and maybe getting a little tipsy would help.

She rushed over to the fridge and grabbed four 8 oz. Bottles of sake. Two for each of them. She used a shunpo, one of her favorite moves to use anywhere, and appeared back in the main room. When she returned, Gin was admiring the black guitar case that stuck out like a sore thumb in the purple room, next to her bed. Shima smiled and handed him a bottle, setting the other two on an end table. He smiled wider and accepted the bottle. Shima sat on her bed in a lazy fashion. And they began to chat. They chatted about random things like people, colors, and food. They talked for what seemed like hours for Shima and then…

"Do ya play, vice capn'-san?" he asked taking a seat on the upper end of the bed with Shima on the bottom.

Even though Shima knew it should have been awkward, it wasn't. She felt like she was a friend with this captain. Oddly, at a very comfortable ease.

"Uh you can call me 'Shima', Ichimaru-taichou, and yes I do play. I didn't think anyone would recognize it though…"

"Well then you can call me 'Gin', Shima, and I recognize it because I've been' to da real world way too many times to miss it"

Shima's eyes grew wide as he insisted on the familiarity, but she brushed it aside.

"I see…" she took a swig from her sake bottle.

"You wanna play me somethin'?" he asked, smiling, but Shima noticed something different.

His mask was slightly falling and she was getting small glimpses of his crimson red eyes. She gasped at him, but his smile seemed oddly encouraging.

She nodded.

"Sure"

She rose from the bed and walked over to the guitar case and carried it back to the bed before unzipping the black leather case.

Inside lied a beautiful Gibson Melody Maker with a sleek white finish with almost a comic book set of images over the finish. The handle was a light wood color and it was complete with a whammy bar. Completely custom.

Note for the fans: For all of you who don't speak guitar, that's an electric guitar with a bar coming out of it that can add cords or custom sounds.

Then Shima lied the guitar carefully on the bed, Gin gazing in awe at the beauty of it. She stood up and pushed down the frame of a picture of her and Rangiku and a secret door opened from beside the wall, revealing an amplifier. Gin gazed at her confused.

"I have to hide it from my taichou." She explained and pulled the bulky thing out of the compartment before closing it again.

She tuned in her guitar and hooked it up to the amplifier, placing it on a fairly low volume. She wrapped the white leather strap around the back of her neck, holding the guitar in the proper position, tucking her left leg under her right and placing the guitar on her leg. Gin turned toward her, smiling, his crimson eyes visible. She smiled and noted his obvious relaxation as his feet lied on her bed. He took a swig from his bottle and faced her.

"What do you want me to play?" She asked.

"Depends on what ya can play, Shima."

She sighed.

"Just name it and I can see if I can play it."

Gin smiled.

"Can ya play Anywhere by Evanescence?"

Shima gasped slightly at his choice and then laughed a little.

"Mhmm. Interesting choice, Ichima- I mean, Gin" she said smiling, covering up her mistake.

He laughed slightly.

"Mmmmm can ya sing, Shima…?"

Shima frowned slightly and then looked at the bed.

"Kind of, but I warn you I'm not that great."

"No prob'"

"Ok then."

She closed her soft pale eyes and conjured up the guitar sound from the song she knew so very well. And she began to play. The soft sounds rebounding off the walls and creating a crystal clear sense of security. Of course, the song didn't sound complete without the bass or the drums, but still it sounded clear and right. Then her voice joined in with the music. Her angelic voice made Gin stare for a few moments before being wrapped up in the music.

"Dear my love haven't you wanted to be with me and,

Dear my love haven't you longed to be free…

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you and,

Heart sweet heart, you are my own….

Take my hand," As Shima began on chorus, something amazing happened. Gin's voice joined into the song at the exact moment that it was supposed to.

Shima didn't stop, but she was shocked. Their voices blended with great grace.

"We're leaving here tonight….

There's no need to tell anyone,

They've only pulled us down so,

By the morning's light…

We'll be half way to anywhere,

Where love is more then just your name…" right at the proper moment his voice faded out and allowed Shima to continue with the next verse.

"I have dreamt of a place for you and I,

No one knows who we are there…

All I want is to give my love fully to you,

I dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore…

Let's roll away I'll take you there" Right at 'there' Gin began the chorus and as Shima finished she joined in.

"We're leaving here tonight…

There's no need to tell anyone,

They've only pulled us down so,

By the morning's light…

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason" right at the moment Gin cut off and Shima took up her part.

"Forget this life,

come with me

Don't look back you're safe now.

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you…" Then Gin joined in softly.

"Forget this life,

Come with me,

Don't look back you're safe now…

Unlock your heart,

Drop your guard,

No ones left to stop you now…" and then both voices dropped to silence while Shima began the guitar solo. After she finished, they dropped into the chorus.

"We're leaving here tonight…

There's no need to tell anyone,

They've only pulled us down so,

By the morning's light…

We'll be half way to anywhere,

Where love is more then just your name…" Shima's guitar faded the song into closer.

As she finished the song she lied the guitar down on the bed and gazed over at him, shocked and confused.

"You were….amazing, Gin…" she said, amazed.

"As where you, Shima. Truly one of the clearest voices I've ever heard. Almost magical."

Shima blushed.

"Thank you…"

Gin sighed and took a long swig from his bottle, setting it aside as it was drained to nothing.

"So that was you singin' earlier…"

Shima gasped, shocked at him.

"H-how d-do y-you k-know t-that…?"

Gin frowned.

"I was visitin' Rangiku and it was somewhat hard not to hear ya, Shima. You seemed sad, depressed evn'. Actually, I know ya were. We heard ya cryin' when you were singin'" He looked at her with caring eyes, "What happened, Shima?"

Without thinking, Shima's eyes filled with tears as the memories that she was trying to push away, came flooding back into her. Her tears fell freely down her cheeks as she launched herself into Gin's arms. His eyes grew slightly wide at the movement, but then he relaxed, lightly hugging her back, stroking her hair with a soothing motion.

"I'm horrible, Gin! I'm just a horrid, pathetic girl!" she bawled into his shoulder.

"How are you, Shima?" he asked in a soft, caring voice.

"I'm forcing other people to lie for me! That's horrid!" she wailed.

"Who is lying for you?" he asked calmly.

He had been through this many times with Rangiku and he had learned the proper way to deal with it. It sounded like interrogation, but it helped them release their feelings. That was just how women were.

"Byakuya Kuchiki!" she yelled

Gin gasped a little, not expecting that answer. He continued to stroke her hair, though.

"What is he lying about, Shima?" he asked softly

"About…. " she pushed off his shoulder in control of her emotions now.

She wiped her tears and gazed at him. That was something she couldn't do. She couldn't rat him out to a random captain. She was thinking about telling Rangiku because, surprisingly, she knew how to keep a secret.

"About…?" he asked easily releasing her when she jumped away.

Shima forced a smile.

"Don't worry about it," she meant to sound strong, but the mention of her captain made her voice crack and had ruined her night.

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I can't help ya if I don't know what's wrong, Shima…"

"You don't need to be dragged into this, Gin…"

Gin sighed.

"If that's how ya wish it then I'll comply, but don't go bottlein' things up like 'dat. You scared me 'dere for a second."

She wiped her tears again.

"Sorry…"

He sighed again and glanced at the clock. It read 3:00 a.m. It hadn't felt like it, but he had already been there for 3 hours.

"Well I'd better get goin', Shima." He said standing up.

She gazed up at him and something in her eyes must have been begging him not to go because he sighed and smiled at her.

"What is it?"

Shima stayed quiet for a moment while thoughts came flooding into her. This was a man she could love. This was a man who was kind and wasn't having an affair with anyone else. This was a man who was not noble. She could love him freely, without problems. Nothing stood in her way and she could truly be happy. She realized then why she had always been at ease with Gin. It was because she loved him. She wasn't scared because everything he was, who he was, appealed to her. And he truly cared for her feelings.

Something must have given away her thoughts because he sat back down and wrapped his pale, death-like arms around her, embracing her. She gasped, but embraced him back.

This time she had to say goodbye to Byakuya.

This time she had to break off their affair. She couldn't keep carrying this on her shoulders and she didn't want to force it on his. She could do it right? She could say goodbye because this time, she knew,

She could really be happy.

"I cannot help ya if ya don't tell me what's wrong…" he said in a soft voice and released her.

She wiped her fresh tears and nodded. He smiled lightly, crimson eyes gleaming. He stood back up and began to take his leave, but she grabbed his hand. He snapped his head back, slightly shocked. She gazed at him with longing eyes and he sat back down. She released a small smile and he smiled back.

"Just until I fall asleep, ok? I just…can't sleep alone tonight…." She whispered, tears running over the edges of her eyes lids.

Gin brought up his languish looking finger and gently swiped away the tear and nodded.

" 'k."

Shima sighed with relief and reached over to her guitar and pulled it out of the amplifier. Gin sat down at the top over her bed where he had been the whole time.

"Um I don't really have any pajamas for men…, sorry…." She said awkwardly

He smiled.

"No probs. I sleep in' my uniform all da time"

Shima let out a small smile and grasped her guitar before sliding back onto her pillow, next to his waist. She pushed herself up into a half sitting position and moved over a bit to allow him lie down. He smiled at the offer and lied himself down on her right side, arms behind his head, above the sheets. And then she began strumming the guitar, playing Dancing Inside. Gin smirked a little at the soft noise.

"Ya like American songs 'den?"

Shima, in complete ecstasy, nodded, eyes closed. Gin smiled and closed his eyes, letting the music float into his ears.

As the song drifted to a closer Shima fell into beat of another song. Gin recognized it as Alones. It was a soft song and floated into his ears slightly and then she began to whisper the lyrics to song, squinting her eyes to high notes and really feeling her music. Gin smiled and began to whisper with her.

As this song drifted to closer she picked up on last song. One that Gin didn't recognize, and it seemed to be a lot heavier then the last songs. Like metal or rock and she didn't whisper the lyrics. As it drifted to a closer she set her guitar aside and opened her eyes slowly, gazing at him as he opened his.

"What song was that last one?"

Shima smiled.

"Six by All That Remains."

He nodded.

"It was played very well."

Shima thanked him and smiled. She then slid down under the covers and lied her head on the pillow. She thanked the fact that she was off the next day. She gazed up at him and he slid down on his own pillow and kicked off his sandals, revealing long skinny, pale feet. They had a certain beauty to them that Shima could only see. He asked her if he could slide under the covers with his eyes and she just smiled so he did so. Shima reached over and turned out the light before settling down on her side.

To her surprise, however, her body yearned to touch something. Anything regardless of who it was. Without thinking, she pushed herself over to Gin's side and lied her head on his free arm, tucking it under her head like he had his arm around her. She then pressed her body up against his, but not in a seductive fashion. Gin merely smiled at the movement and closed his arm around her, moving onto his side to face her, holding her close to him.

Tears tainted the sheets as Shima clung to him tighter. He hugged her, tightly, in an attempt to make her emotions die down, but she just embraced him tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Gin…"

He gazed at her, confused.

"What are ya appologizen' for?"

"For you having to be here for me when it wasn't even your fault. I'm sorry for taking up your time. I just…." She trailed off and he moved his eyes down to hers.

"I don't mind. I enjoy comforting you. If it's to make ya happy 'den, I have no problems. It's gives me a good feelin' to see a woman in high spirits. Ya have always been 'dat way, Shima. I don't know wha' happened, but I can try an' help, yeah."

Shima just buried her head into his chest, tears wetting it. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes in ecstasy. He had already figured out that he loved Shima. He had loved her since their senior year in school, but, because she tended to hang out with a lot of people and he had been pretty shy, he never said anything. But now she was right in his grasps. He could now love her, and nothing could stop him…except her, but it seemed that she wanted him just about as much as he longed for her.

He closed his arms in tighter and pulled her face away from his chest. He gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes and began to close his eyes as Shima followed the motion. Gin's lips felt like cold stone against Shima's, but she longed for more as their tongues danced and she pressed her body up against his and the feeling of pure pleasure washed over her. Salty tears pushed between their lips and Shima tasted the salt as they fell down her eyes. The raw pleasure continued to wash over her as she realized that this is what she wanted all along. She just wanted someone to hold and now she knew that this, stronger pleasure, meant she was in love and was being loved. All to soon, they released and gazed at each other, pain in neither eye. Just bliss.

Shima snuggled up to him and he held onto her as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, no words being exchanged.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Fun twist, eh? Oh I love it! I would tell you the true reason why I did that, but it would ruin my plan, so I won't XD. Anyway, I put in the whole Shima and music thing because I'm well connected with music and I thought I'd insert that. It actually has the same effect for me. Playing music puts me in ecstasy. Oh and another thing is that a Gibson Melody Maker is my dream guitar XD. Lucky Shima. Now I used American music because I have no way to use the Internet so I had to listen to the songs to get the lyrics right so Japanese would have been a killer. Another thing is that since Bleach is set in modern Japan I figured they'd have modern music. I don't know if you all know this but, we listen to Japanese music just as much as they listen to ours so it's not too rare to find someone who knows this music.XD. Oh also, Gin was SOOOOOOOOOOO much fun to write as! I knew I had to have him my story, but I didn't know this strongly until a couple weeks ago. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to get another long chapter out for you guys! Fun fun fun fun! Ok I'm expecting to start typing the other one soon (maybe even now) so it shouldn't be too long. Read and review, fans! I love you! Ta ta!_

_Shima, Ina and Plot: © Nisshokuyami_

_Gin, Byakuya, Rukia, and Rangiku: © Kubo Tite_

_"Anywhere" and "Breathe no more": © Evanescence_

_"Dancing Inside": © All American Rejects_

_"Six": © All That Remains_

_"Alones": © Aqua Timez_


End file.
